The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices.
In accordance with an increase in the integration of semiconductor devices, a design rule of constituent elements configuring a semiconductor device has decreased. In manufacturing semiconductor devices having fine patterns to correspond to the trend toward high integration of semiconductor devices, patterns having fine dimensions to overcome limitations in resolution through a photolithography process may be formed. Accordingly, methods of forming fine patterns have been developed.